Fur Wars
by iggy2012
Summary: The Empire has a strong grip on the galaxy. However, facing it is a handful of proud and desperate rebels, fighting for freedom and democracy. Across the many worlds, many warriors rose to protect their home from the iron fist of the Emperor, be it with a fleet of powerful ships, or a... frying pan?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is welcome, don't bother trying to hate, over years I have grown resistant to haters. Enjoy!_

 _The fic will not be connected to the plot of the original Star Wars trilogy, making it sort of spoiler free. I own next to nothing here, maybe a few extra characters that aren't from Zootopia. I don't like to repeat myself too much so this is the first and last time you see a disclaimer in this story. Now you can properly enjoy!_

The Imperial Star Destroyer known as _Tyrant,_ under the command of Admiral McHorn, just received the order to attack a rebel settlement on Tatooine. It was a planet in the Outer Rim, known for high scum and villainy levels, little to nothing outside its main city Mos Eisley and now also Rebel activity. The plan was simple: 20 TIE Fighters were to escort 2 Lambda-class T-4a shuttles to the surface of the planet, then the TIE Fighters would support the 40 Storm troopers that were to overwhelm the city, scaring any Rebel fighters out. But the TIE Fighters had nothing to escort, because some idiot spilled the fuel from the two shuttles, leaving the Imperial Navy to engage in a "dog fight". TIEs versus X-Wings. The 20 pilots had a small number advantage 2:1, but no one expected it would be enough to conquer the fearless Rebel Pilots. "Alright boys, lets watch them burn tonight!" The harsh voice of the squadron leader could be heard in every TIE Fighter in the vicinity. The characteristic screech of the twin ion engines that propelled the air crafts was the only other noise to be heard, until they reached their destination. As soon as the Rebels heard them coming (which didn't take long), they launched their X-Wings into action, thus beginning the "dog fight".

The noise of blasters filled the air, and soon the first fighters lit up and fell helplessly to the ground. "N127, come in!" The squadron leader, a fearless wolf called out to one of his top pilots. "One of the X-wings is getting away, we lost pilots F223 and G427. The rest of us can handle these lot, but we were told to not let any of them escape, so engage in pursuit!"

"On it Captain!" Came the reply. Pilot N127 has always dreamt of becoming a TIE Pilot, so when he finally graduated, he couldn't wait to join in the action. After 4 years of flawless work for the Imperial Navy he had many medals, he was well respected, and he was proud. He chased the escaping X-Wing, attempting to shoot it down with the laser cannons at the chin of his air craft. As he was considering calling through the radio for backup, the X-Wing swiftly rotated its pointed body in a U-turn towards his fighter.

For a split second, time stood still. Then they both opened fire! Neither actually hit dead centre, but the shots caused enough damage to both ships to pull them out of the air, gravity dragging them down to the hard planet surface.

N127 remained conscience after his TIE-Fighter hit the ground. He quickly left the cockpit, almost unharmed. He did get scratched slightly, but he wasn't bleeding enough to feel at a risk. He quickly grabbed his blaster pistol, standard gear for a TIE-Fighter pilot in case they got caught outside of their ships by an enemy. He took of his helmet to reveal ruby red fur covering his face; his emerald green eyes scanned the area for any clues to the rebel pilot's location. He found they had crashed on a moisture farm, and nearby there was a house, presumably belonging to the farmers. He hurried towards and knocked on the door. His knocks were answered by a small bunny, her grey fur a perfect contrast to her deep amethyst eyes. Her expression quickly turned to one of surprise as she saw the fox in the black pilot suit. N127 began by a quick introduction, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you in your regular activities, but I have a reason to believe a rebel is hiding in your residence. Allow me to eliminate him in the name of the Empire or else I will be forced to call in a Stormtrooper squadron."

She quickly replied in a panic, "Quick, he is hiding in the basement! Follow me, he barricaded himself in!"

She led him down the stairs, and when she pointed to the door where the rebel was supposed to be hiding, N127 brought it down with ease. He then felt pain shoot through his body, originating from the back of his head. He collapsed to the words "Easy peasy."

The clever bunny was standing above his unconscious body, a metal pan in her hand. A fennec fox walked up behind her, saying in a rough voice, "I told you it wouldn't be hard. Tie him up. Pun intended. I'll talk to him once he wakes up, and we'll be out of here before you can say 'sly bunny, dumb fox'"

"Alright, thank you. And the TIE pun is stupid."

 _So, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic evar! I must thank MrShurukan for encouraging me to actually write this. Go check him out as well, he is a beginner too._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Hello there everyone and anyone who read chapter 1. I'm happy to introduce chapter 2. It will have more story, so I hope you will enjoy._

He woke up with ringing in the ears, and his vision still blurry. He waited a moment until he could see and hear properly, and then took in his surroundings. He was still in the house, but now on there was a pilots helmet on the table. The helmet had Rebel markings. He attempted to get up, only to find his body tied to the chair. He began yelling, "Hey! Get me out of here!"

"Look who finally decided to join us."

This voice he didn't recognise, so it wasn't the bunny girl from earlier. It came from behind him, so he attempted to look the voice to the face. After yet another fail, he asked, "Who are you?"

The source of the voice walked around him until they could face each other. "I am mad as hell!"

"Well, 'Mad as hell', would you mind untying the rope that's keeping me here?"

"That's not my actual name, TIE Pilot."

"And he knows what I do as a living, what a genius." He noticed the little fennec fox who appeared to be keeping him captive was wearing a pilot suit too, only his was orange and white. That's when realization struck him. "Hold on a sec, you're the pilot of that X-Wing I shot down!"

"Hell yeah I am! And you will regret that later." The fennec fox spoke with a low growl, "You are going to tell me everything you know about the Empires plans, battle formations, and so on. That is if you want to live. You can tell me on our way to Alderaan."

"Yep, totally. Not going to ever betray you, attempt to steal your ship or contact the Empire." He was speaking with his usual sarcasm, as he tried to buy more time for the Empire to find him. He remembered Alderaan, it was his home planet. The Empire rose when he was only 5 years old, so he didn't remember what it was like before that.

"You can't go with him like this."

N127 was surprised, to say the least, at the new voice in the room. It was the bunny lady, who walked into his field of view from behind him. She continued to speak, "He will bleed out before you reach Alderaan. Let me take care of his wounds first."

"He'll be fine!" The fennec fox replied. N127 looked to his arm, the one he damaged during the crash landing, and realized it was in a worse condition than he was expecting. The blood was of a much deeper red compared to his rusty fur, and it stood out greatly against his black outfit. He now knew what the bunny lady was concerned about, but he still didn't understand why…

After a short conversation he found that the other fox's name was Finnick, and he was in fact the leader of the X-Wing squadron. They had decided that the bunny lady would quickly patch him up before they left, so Finnick left to find some transport. N127 was going to be a source of information for the Rebels, which he wasn't pleased about, but he got medical attention and he should be allowed to live. He was still tied to the chair, but he didn't mind it as much now. "So what's your name?" He gets snapped out of his thoughts by the bunny lady's question, but replies calmly. "N127"

"That's not a name…"

"We never use our actual names after we graduate, so I eventually forgot. We all did." He noticed something in her eyes he hasn't seen since…

It was sympathy.

"That's so sad! How can you not remember your own name? It must feel awful." She felt genuinely sorry for him. He noticed this and it made him feel incredibly awkward.

"Meh, it wasn't that bad. What's your name?"

"Judy. Judy Hopps."

After she was done, they talked and waited for Finnick. A few minutes later, silence fell upon them. N127 was deep in thought about what would happen to him now. Would he be drained of information by the rebels and executed? Would they try to trade him in for someone's freedom? Then his mind drifted back to Judy. Why was she so concerned for him? Why was she so kind? He couldn't find an answer to any of those questions, and he was beginning to fall under sleep's sweet spell, when she brought him back to reality, again. "I can't call you N127. That's stupid! What if I give you a new name?"

"Umm, sure I guess."

"I think I should call you Nick."

"Hmm. I like it!" Her face cheered up, her ears quickly rose with joy.

They were suddenly interrupted by an unfamiliar sound, like a sword being drawn out from its sheath, but a little more electronic. They looked at each other in confusion, before looking back to the direction of the noise. It came from behind the front door, and before they could speak out, bright sparks erupted from it as a pure red, beaming blade slashed at the door again and again. A hooded stranger burst through the smouldered remains, and made his way towards them, slashing at everything, causing total destruction. Judy quickly untied Nick and they sprinted to the back door. They darted out into the desert heat, and rushed towards the city. Mos Eisley maybe wasn't the safest place in the galaxy, but it would at least provide cover and they would be able to find Finnick again.

As they rushed out of sight, the dark figure stood at the back door. He was one of the Emperor's "Dark Side Adepts." His fur completely black, was decorated with symmetrical red markings. His yellow eyes were more than enough to "persuade" most mammals. But right now, he was here with a different task. He was not here to strike enemies with fear. He was to strike them with his scorching blade. This was his task. He was Darth Maul.

Mos Eisley was never a pretty place. It seemed even less so after almost 15 minutes of running for your life in the unbearable desert heat. Judy and Nick made their way around the city, searching and searching for their friend. After 2 hours of searching and no Finnick in sight, they headed to the last place possible. The Cantina. It was owned by a pretty unpleasant man who for some reason never served droids, or even allowed them in the building. But it was the last place left. And they had a feeling outside wasn't very safe. It was never safe in Mos Eisley though…

 _And that's it for today! An extra long chapter for my favourite readers._


End file.
